Without Words
by yllektra
Summary: Spock and Uhura don't need words in order to communicate with each other.


**Title:** Without Words  
**Author:** **force_oblique**  
**Fandom:** Star Trek The Movie  
**Rating:** PG- 13 for mild sexual situations  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! :P  
**Characters/Pairings:** Spock/Uhura  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** General fic -  
**Summary:** It felt good seeing him give control so easily, whereas,he was very much in control of himself on deck.  
And he kissed back every time she kissed him with hunger and need intensified by the masculine scent of his body which cried maturity and sincerity and security all at once, making her head spin.

**Word Count:** 1321  
-**Author's Notes:**I love Spock and Uhura. I love how they seemed to be able to communicate without words. I expected as much from Spock but Uhura? They are so cute with each other.  
And **this is my first Star Trek fic ever**. I just hope it doesn't suck majorly...  
_~ English is not my native language so excuse any crappiness and/or mistakes!_

**Without Words **

He follows her into the bedroom wordlessly, like a little child and even though he would never admit his naivety in such matters, Nyota believes there is still something boyish about him.

The way he seems to think that if he doesn't word something, it won't show.

But it's the little things. The change in the depth of his breathing, the intensity in the way he eyes her and she knows he wants her.

She knows that he longs to touch her at this exact moment and though he is too shy or too proud to acknowledge it, he finds it both comforting and reassuring to have her know what he wants, what he needs with just one look.

Sometimes Nyota thinks she is giving him the easy way out, she is making it way too easy on him, but she knows that he would never reach out to take what she would willingly give him anyways, unless she specifically asks him to and sometimes not even then.

She often wonders if one day she will stop finding it amusing and sweet, the way he always has her make the first move to lead them both to lovemaking…

Maybe one day she will want him to ask for it for a change, before it ends up making her feel needy, clingy or demanding.

It's not that he doesn't want it.

No, he trembles every time she touches him, every time she rides him, her thighs on either side of him, absorbing him, sucking him deeper and deeper, and needing him more than oxygen.

It's not the frequency of his words or what they express. It's the way he looks at her, like he can see right into her soul and the promises she reads in his eyes.

Promises of him always being there to support her should she need it, because she is not just someone he has sex with, but she is his chosen mate forever.

There are many other women he could have pursued, but he didn't.

He didn't even pursue her, he just showed her day by day that he set her apart from the rest. Signs of his trust, his respect and perhaps even fondness.

Then one day when they were alone and he had just told her: "_Nice reasoning, Miss Uhura"_ she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, before she changed her mind and before he would have the chance to escape.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and the courage to look down in her eyes.

Was he afraid of what he was going to see? Was he afraid that she might just be mocking him?

Nyota didn't know, but his silence made her feel bolder. She slowly pulled their faces together, prolonging the moments till, looking into his eyes, she parted her lips expecting him to kiss her back, show her that what she had just done wasn't unwanted.

A refusal now could have easily broken her heart, but she doubted he would realize, unfamiliar as he was with human flirting protocols.

But all he did was lift up his hand and touch her face, cupping it in a motion which could be labeled both protective and tender and then he pressed their foreheads together.

It was a subtle move which didn't necessarily mean a partnership bonding in her culture, but she guessed it meant a great deal in his, and she had no choice but respect and admire that and reciprocate the embrace he opened for her.

The first time they made love she was certain he would be shocked. She wasn't sure what the Vulcan mating entailed, but somehow she doubted it included the heavy moaning and panting and the sweat that came along with human lovemaking.

She wasn't even sure Spock had had sex with a Vulcan or a human before. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't, but her instinct told her that she was his first on either race.

And he purred under her touch, when she licked and teased his earlobe and neck and when she planted soft kisses on the flat plane of his belly, her fingers tracing every ab, he let out s sigh of surrender. Sweet surrender.

It felt good seeing him give control so easily, whereas,he was very much in control of himself on deck.

And he kissed back every time she kissed him with hunger and need intensified by the masculine scent of his body which cried maturity and sincerity and security all at once, making her head spin.

He was a one-woman man, that was certain and Uhura knew he would never fully grasp how stimulating and arousing that was.

His breath was heavy but shallow and at times a low satisfied growl would escape his lips instead of her name, but it was alright, because he was hers and she was his and in that moment she knew they were united not only in body but also in soul.

Still, she wanted to hear it. Her human heart needed a loud, verbal testament to his affection and though his caresses were frequent and generous, she still felt longing for something more.

Something her mind could cling to.

Not just his face or his steady, passionate rhythm among her thighs.

She wanted to feel safe, hear it drip from his lips like honey, sweetening everything.

She arched her back when his thrusts became deeper and harder and her hands reached out to get a hold of his. And when she did, he rolled their bodies so that she was on top.

He was giving her control again and even though a human man would not think much of that, it was all about the pleasure after all, somehow this move made by her half-Vulcan, half-human lover was a true sign of the trust and devotion he placed upon her.

She knew then, that she wasn't the only one who had lost her heart in this, but Spock as well.

He was trusting her with his body as well as with his heart.

And she gave him what he needed. What they both needed, rocking her hips and leaning down to kiss him till they both felt the sharp bliss of their orgasm run through them.

And like that satiated, her head on his chest, her ear above his fast-beating heart, she fought for her victory.

It didn't feel enough that his fingers traced invisible designs on the skin of her shoulder, it didn't feel enough that his mouth hummed a song his mother used to sing to him when he was little- as he had once told her.

She only needed to hear IT and then say IT back.

"_Spock?"_ she breathed out.

"_Yes, Nyota?"_ he replied, already lost in his thoughts.

"_I love you"_ she whispered.

"_I know"_ he simply said and smiled.

She pinched him. Hard.  
"_You know? That's it?"_

"_What do you mean?"_ he replied so genuinely perplexed, that she rolled her eyes.

"_How about you love me too?"_ she protested, though it sounded more like a threat.

"_Aaah, that"_ he simply said and leaning down closer to her, he brought his thumb and index finger to her face, on her temple and eyebrow accordingly.

For a few seconds, she didn't know what to expect.  
She had heard of Vulcan's telepathic ability, but she couldn't be sure.

Then it happened.

All emotions and feelings and thoughts rushed through her, leaving her breathless and rejuvenated but most importantly convinced of his love.

"_Oh, you love me, too!"_ she exclaimed and she couldn't stop smiling.

He simply nodded and this time no words were needed between them.

~ Fin ~ 


End file.
